


Dante Must Fuck

by Miarra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sex Pollen, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), cекс-марафон, неграфичное насилие над Данте в исполнении демона-ОЖП, секс в демонических формах
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Изнасилование Данте тентаклями без подробностей, плавно переходящее в вынужденный инцест, плавно переходящий в невынужденный инцест.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 24





	Dante Must Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Фик не новый, но до сих пор лежал только на фикбуке. Пусть и здесь будет.

Демоны блуда и похоти были единственными обитателями подземного мира, к которым Вергилий предпочитал не приближаться ни на шаг — хотя бы из элементарной брезгливости. К тому же он с юных лет запомнил, что когда тебя кто-то соблазняет, не жди ничего хорошего. Раз в жизни сделал исключение для человеческой женщины, казавшийся совершенно безобидной, и что из этого вышло?  
Данте, очевидно, придерживался других правил, потому что стоило ему завидеть силуэты обнаженных девиц, как он унесся вперед и сломя голову влетел в лабиринт, через который теперь методично пробирался Вергилий, обходя ловушки, держась подальше от цветов с наверняка галлюциногенной пыльцой, не прикасаясь к вьющимся повсюду лианам иначе чем лезвием меча и не обращая внимания на голых нимф, с мелодичным смехом манящих его вдаль. Он от всей души надеялся не наткнуться в конце пути на оргию Данте с толпой этих созданий, которые на самом деле выглядят как склизкие черви или что похуже.  
Он почти угадал про склизких червей.  
— О, еще один красивый мальчик! — воскликнула хозяйка лабиринта, которую можно было бы назвать привлекательной, уж на неприхотливый вкус Данте точно, если бы из нее не торчала сотня щупалец (или стеблей?) в которых, как насекомое в паутине — или кусок мяса на вертеле — раскачивался силуэт в красном плаще, и…  
Вергилий коротким движением отсек парочку тянущихся к нему шипастых лиан, и рассудок затянуло белой яростью, потому что ЭТА... СУКА… НАСИЛОВАЛА… ЕГО… БРАТА. Открыв в себе новые демонические резервы, он отбросил все эмоции, кроме раскаленного бешенства.  
Потребовалось несколько слишком долгих мгновений, чтобы красивое тело демоницы со всеми ее отростками превратились в кровавый салат, и Вергилий тут же оказался возле Данте.  
Срывая с него — и вынимая _из него_ — упругие теплые обрубки, он поймал себя на мысли, что не стоило бы прикасаться к этой дряни голыми когтями. Но Данте был весь в чем-то скользком… и в крови, и он дрожал. И, что хуже:  
— Еще, — хрипло выдохнул Данте, стоило вытащить у него изо рта слишком длинный ( как он туда помещался?) стебель.  
— Дан… — начал было Вергилий, но тут под ним полыхнуло, его сорвало с места, бросило на землю и придавило сверху демонической формой Данте. Вовремя, братец, очень вовремя.  
Он вскинул лапы, готовясь отражать удары, но Данте лишь устроился сверху и со скрежетом брони о броню начал тереться о него здоровенным, горячим, твердым… С мысленным воплем «Данте!» Вергилий попытался его оттолкнуть, но конечности, только что превращавшие его в синюю молнию смерти, вдруг стали вялыми и неповоротливыми. Внутри нарастало странное ощущение, которое он с отвращением распознал как возбуждение. Да уж, действительно не стоило касаться этого гнусного растения. Пусть бы Данте его пережевал, что ли. Но теперь от Данте пахло, омерзительно и сладко, и разум заволакивало какой-то белой ватой. Вергилий ненавидел измененные состояния сознания (за исключением тех, которые помогали убивать). Просто ненавидел.  
Еще одно правило, которое он уяснил за свою долгую жизнь: если кажется, что хуже уже не будет, то ты ошибаешься. Будет. Когда Данте с довольным рыком прижался к нему сильнее, демонический ресурс Вергилия иссяк, и теперь он не просто лежал под лишившимся разума Данте и терся об него пахом, он делал это в самом мягком, легком и уязвимом варианте своего тела. Лапы Данте тут же прожгли плащ, а когти впились в кожу под ним. Это взбодрило Вергилия, и он все же исхитрился вывернуться, оттолкнуться от Данте рукоятью Ямато и откатиться в сторону.  
У человеческой формы обнаружилось преимущество: на нее гораздо слабее действовали демонические афродизиаки. Белая вата отступила, и шипастое рыло Данте уже не казалось таким привлекательным. Вергилий, наверное, никогда не перестанет удивляться тому, что люди могут в чем-то оказываться сильнее, но сейчас этот обман ожиданий пришелся очень кстати.  
Данте зарычал, припав к земле.  
— Мне… мне нужно… — он слегка раскачивался, упираясь когтями в землю.  
— Да, я вижу, — Вергилий метнулся на другую сторону пещеры в то же мгновение, когда тот прыгнул. — Только не так, хорошо?  
У него было три варианта. Уворачиваться от Данте, пока тому не полегчает, что произойдет неизвестно когда. Оставить брата разбираться с последствием своего легкомыслия самостоятельно — но не хотелось бы, чтобы до него добрались другие демоны, пока он в таком состоянии. Или же найти жертву в мире людей.  
— Данте! — рявкнул он тоном, которым мама когда-то требовала от Данте перестать носиться по комнате, выковыривать клубнику из пирожных или бить брата стулом по голове. — Успокойся! — И добавил устало. — Все тебе будет, уймись только.  
Это каким-то чудом подействовало. Данте-человек упал на колени, опираясь одной рукой о землю. Второй он с протяжным стоном потянулся между ног. Одежда на нем была изодрана так, что остатки брюк и футболки свисали лохмотьями, только плащ остался почти цел; лицо закрывали волосы.  
Вергилий с опаской подошел сбоку — Данте не кинулся на него, уже хорошо. Взмахнув Ямато, Вергилий открыл портал, схватил брата под мышки и перетащил не сопротивляющееся тело прямо в офис «Devil May Cry».  
Сложив Данте на диван, он огляделся по сторонам. На стенах висели все те же вульгарные плакаты, и наверняка у Данте где-то записаны соответствующие контакты.  
Он подошел к столу. Наткнулся взглядом на портрет мамы, оглянулся на Данте… Тот с комфортом развалился на диване, широко раскинув ноги, приподнявшись на локте и не переставая ритмично работать рукой. Вергилий подумал секунду и перевернул портрет лицом вниз.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Данте заговорил неожиданно вменяемо. Надо было этим воспользоваться.  
— У тебя же есть телефоны каких-нибудь… женщин?  
На стене нашлись только номера доставки пиццы, а на столе, кажется, недавно кто-то прибирался. Это напомнило Вергилию, что надо бы закрыть входную дверь. Вдруг заявятся Леди с Триш. Данте, наверное, не обрадуется, если они застанут его в таком состоянии.  
— Каких еще… женщин? — с недоумением спросил тот прерывистым голосом.  
— Да обычных. Которых можно… — Вергилий покрутил в воздухе рукой.  
— С ума сошел?  
«Наверное, да, раз пытаюсь тебе помочь», — он не стал отвечать вслух и повернул защелку на двери, надеясь, что никто из возможных посетителей не будет ее выламывать.  
Второй раз за день Данте застал его врасплох, всем телом навалившись сзади и впечатав в дверь. Защелка скрипнула, но устояла. Вергилий крутанулся на месте с расчетом отправить Данте обратно на диван одним ударом с разворота, но промахнулся, потому что Данте рухнул на колени, схватив его за бедра.  
— Нельзя меня сейчас к людям, ты что, — сказал он мирным тоном, разрывая на Вергилии штаны обеими руками.  
…нет, в самом же деле, как туда столько помещается?  
— Перестань, — попросил Вергилий довольно беспомощно, потому что не будешь же бить человека, у которого во рту твой член?  
Данте выпустил его, медленно проскользив языком по всей длине, и поднял вверх мутный, но все равно какой-то лукавый взгляд.  
— Ты же хочешь. Не говори мне, что никогда не хотел.  
Что он несет? Ничего он такого не хотел, но…  
— Понеслись, что ли? — Данте криво улыбнулся, и его рот вернулся на прежнюю позицию.  
Вергилию пришлось признать, что он переоценил устойчивость человеческой формы. И у него даже не нашлось сил позлорадствовать по этому поводу.  
Данте оттащил его на диван чуть ли не на руках, рухнул сверху, оседлал и потерся бедрами — это было почти невыносимо. Вергилий прикрыл глаза, потому что не мог видеть эту рожу: если придурок лыбится даже сейчас, то он за себя не отвечает.  
— Я так и знал, что у меня больше, — раздалось сверху. Глаза Вергилия моментально распахнулись.  
Он приподнял голову, стараясь разглядеть все, что видно с такого ракурса.  
— Тебе мерещится. Абсолютно одинаковые.  
Данте, к счастью или несчастью, не стал спорить. Очевидно, не желая терять времени, он приподнялся, помог себе рукой и соскользнул на член Вергилия. Внутри у Данте было мягко и мокро — своевременно подумалось, что надо было его сначала помыть. Но было уже поздно — знакомая вата затягивала сознание.  
Они перекинулись в истинные формы одновременно и не разъединяясь — красный взрыв встретился с синим, и Вергилий даже не заметил, в какой момент под ними развалился диван. Ощущения усилились в разы. Простое человеческое удовольствие превратилось в испепеляющую эйфорию — хотя, казалось бы, эти бронированные, опасные, острые и твердые тела были предназначены лишь для причинения боли, а никак не для получения наслаждения. Впрочем, то, что он сейчас испытывал, стремилось скорее к первому, чем ко второму.  
Демонические руки встретились в воздухе, переплетя когтистые пальцы, давя друг на друга с одинаковой силой, а затем Данте, расправив крылья, начал двигаться, вбивая его в пол — и Вергилий не знал, кто из них кого имел в этот момент, но его демоническая половина, кажется, ликовала, считая себя победителем.  
Они снова обернулись людьми, без паузы, не сбиваясь с ритма. Вергилий тут же выпустил руки Данте, а тот отдернул свои, откинувшись назад и уперевшись ими в пол. В этом теле он был, разумеется, мягче, и двигался чуть медленнее. Вернулось ощущение неправильности, но Вергилий все равно стонал от удовольствия — а Данте как будто стискивал его сильнее в ответ на эти стоны. Отчаянно хотелось снова вернуться в нормальное тело, в синий туман со вспышками оранжевого, навстречу скрытым резервам своей истинной сущности.  
И, о да, их демонические формы таили в себе немало скрытых резервов. Обе. Они перепробовали их в разных сочетаниях, и все варианты были по-своему хороши. Данте со своей страстью к акробатике принимал такие позы, которые Вергилию в жизни в голову бы не пришли. Зато Вергилий нашел полезное применение своему двойнику. Во-первых, им можно было заткнуть рот Данте, который время от времени умудрялся выдавать что-то типа «заснул уже?» или «это все, на что ты способен?». Во-вторых, свой собственный член он бы в эту пасть ни за что не сунул, а выебать ее очень хотелось. Данте ничуть не возражал — он довольно раскачивался между ними двумя, утробно урчал и дымился от удовольствия в буквальном смысле. К сожалению, двойника надолго не хватало. Зато возможности их самих казались безграничными: демонические формы мгновенно восстанавливали силы, и они быстро приноровились обходиться без вынужденных пауз.  
Они разломали второй диван, обрушили лестницу и перевернули бильярдный стол.  
Данте, похоже, не печалила судьба его офиса, только раз он прошипел сквозь жуткие длинные зубы:  
— За хвостом следи.  
Вергилий оглянулся, обнаружив в опасной близости от себя музыкальный автомат у стены. Он засмеялся бы, если бы мог смеяться этим горлом. Данте и его приоритеты. Но все же он постарался устроиться покомпактней, не упустив случая хлестнуть Данте шипастым кончиком по груди. Разлетелись искры — он поймал ртом, сколько смог. Тереться чешуей о горячие пластины было даже приятно, и хвост обвился вокруг торса Данте, сжимая его крепче.  
В какой-то момент они рассинхронизировались. Где-то с пятой попытки Данте начал превращаться быстрее («За счет _чего_?»), и для человеческой кожи температура раскаленной лавы оказалась не вполне комфортна. В целом же ожоги его даже радовали. Боль была почти невыносимой, но она отвлекала от ощущения ненормальности происходящего. Она была привычной, естественной. Она была чем-то, что он мог брать от Данте и возвращать ему, отключив мозг, не задумываясь о последствиях. Когда Данте снова становился человеком, уже Вергилий разрывал его изнутри и снаружи, заставлял кричать, драл когтями, пока они не кончали вместе в полубезумном исступлении. А потом лечились и начинали все сначала.  
Вата в голове давно рассосалась, но ее сменил какой-то другой морок, уже не внешнего происхождения, а внутреннего — это шло от него самого, от какой-то из его частей, или обоих вместе, и он знал, что позже придет в ужас и отвращение от того, что позволил себе настолько потерять контроль, потерять себя.  
Но ему не хотелось думать о том, что будет позже. У Данте хотя бы было оправдание — он проглотил, вдохнул и впитал через слизистые огромное количество демонической дряни, от которой заволакивало мозг и совокупляться хотелось так, словно ты животное, низший демон, безмозглое, бесполезное создание. Вергилий успел испытать на себе эффект, но получил гораздо меньшую дозу и отошел от нее достаточно быстро. Где-то по краю сознания скользила мысль, с которой он еще не был готов встретиться: о том, что он воспользовался состоянием Данте, чтобы получить… получить _это_.  
Он не знал точно, отпустило ли Данте. Тот перестал быть агрессивным, перестал стискивать его до боли, впиваться ногтями, прикладывать о пол и стены, резко перебрасывать в новую позу без предупреждения.  
Но теперь он превратился в нечто совсем уж не похожее на себя самого: мягкое и податливое, тихо стонущее… _ласковое_.  
Это было хуже всего. Данте водил руками по его коже медленными и легкими движениями, иногда сжимая пальцы, но не до боли, а до какого-то пронзительного, странного, непонятного удовольствия, и у Вергилия поначалу будто коротило что-то внутри: он не знал, как это воспринимать, как обрабатывать эти ощущения. А Данте, как назло, словно задался целью ощупать его всего. Когда пальцы Данте скользнули по шее, задержались на секунду на затылке, зарылись в волосы и растрепали их, у него потемнело перед глазами и он кончил гораздо раньше, чем можно было ожидать.  
Это было отвратительно. Он так и не смог попросить Данте остановиться.  
Зато он наконец-то выяснил, как заставить его заткнуться. Всего-то и нужно — затрахать до полусмерти. Данте теперь издавал лишь нечленораздельные звуки, только раз спросил, внезапно замерев на Вергилии и упираясь раскрытой ладонью ему в грудь:  
— Мы же потом пойдем есть мороженное?  
— Пойдем, пойдем.  
Вергилию на грани очередного оргазма хотелось только того, чтобы Данте продолжил двигаться. Чуть позже он подумал, что тот, очевидно, до сих пор не в себе, потому что какое, к дьяволу, мороженое. С другой стороны — Данте и его приоритеты.  
Давно пора было закончить все это, отвести Данте в душ и в кровать, найти, где тут спрятан крепкий алкоголь, и влить в них обоих бутылку или две, в надежде, что это поможет не вспомнить завтра хоть какие-нибудь детали этого безумного дня. Но в этом и заключался подвох — ему не хотелось прекращать, не хотелось забывать, ему хотелось растянуть это все еще хотя бы ненадолго, хотелось запомнить каждый момент, каждый нюанс ощущений, каждое пугающее легкое прикосновение.  
Он неторопливо, почти лениво дотрахал Данте в последний раз, лежа позади него на смятых плащах и придерживая за живот, прижимаясь щекой к липкому плечу. Решился разок провести рукой по теплой спине. Данте прогнулся слегка в позвоночнике, не выходя из своей сонной прострации. Кончив почти против воли, Вергилий, уже не затягивая, додрочил Данте, уложив его себе на колени. Мысли кончились, осталась только тяжелая, полумучительная, полуприятная усталость.  
Напоследок он отвел прядь волос с лица Данте и осторожно, коротко и, если у него оставалось право на это слово, целомудренно поцеловал его в губы. Тот не шелохнулся, только веки слегка подрагивали, как будто он уже смотрел десятый сон. Ему действительно давно пора было в кровать.

______  


— Как тебя угораздило?  
Данте скривился с досадой:  
— Проебался, признаюсь. Думал, что ты рядом.  
Заминка.  
— Привык.  
— Глупо. Даже для тебя глупо.  
Молчание. Устало:  
— Не спорю.  
Они не обсуждали случившееся. И, разумеется, не пытались повторить.  
Один плюс — больше Данте не терялся из виду в бою без необходимости.

_Конец_


End file.
